


The Pilot

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: even if they aren't ninja, except there's really nothing mundane about konoha ninja, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>'Konoha Strikes Again!'</em>" Shiranui Genma announced grandly to the food hall, and Kakashi looked up to see the man standing on top of a table to ensure he had the entire room's attention before he continued reading from the newspaper he held. "<em>'Yesterday night Tokuda Daiki of Tokuda Motels was found in a jail cell, bound and gagged with a folder taped to his chest with the Konoha Leaf Symbol drawn on it. While we don't have the exact details of what was in the folder, there have been rumors that Tokuda-san had threatened an entire neighborhood to either give up their homes and keep their silence in order for him to tear down the houses to build a new motel in it's place.'</em> Then it just goes on about how no one will comment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot

" _'Konoha Strikes Again!'_ " Shiranui Genma announced grandly to the food hall, and Kakashi looked up to see the man standing on top of a table to ensure he had the entire room's attention before he continued reading from the newspaper he held. " _'Yesterday night Tokuda Daiki of Tokuda Motels was found in a jail cell, bound and gagged with a folder taped to his chest with the Konoha Leaf Symbol drawn on it. While we don't have the exact details of what was in the folder, there have been rumors that Tokuda-san had threatened an entire neighborhood to either give up their homes and keep their silence in order for him to tear down the houses to build a new motel in it's place.'_ Then it just goes on about how no one will comment."

"Then get the fuck down and let us eat in peace!" Mitarashi Anko roared, tossing her empty dango stick at the man.

Orochimaru of the Sanin glanced at his charge, "Ignore him. Paying attention to idiots only encourages them."

From beside Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi's father, Jiraiya, another Sanin and Orochimaru's teammate, sent an exaggeratedly wounded look, "Are you calling me an idiot, Oro-kun? I thought we had something special!"

The Snake Sanin sent Anko a 'See?' look but it was Tsunade, the final Sanin, whom answered Jiraiya from her spot beside her apprentice, "The only thing special about you is your brain, you pervert! It's a wonder that you haven't gotten yourself killed yet! Kami knows why the Hatake deal with you!"

"Sandaime-sama offers money to keep Jiraiya out of his hair and out of trouble." Kakashi answered easily when the room's attention split between him and his father.

Jiraiya glared, "What? He does not! Sakumo- tell your brat he's wrong! Sensei does _not_ pay you! I, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, am amazing and it's an honor for you that I spend time with you! Sakumo! _Sakumo are you ignoring me!?_ "

Sakumo ignored the man, calmly taking a drink of his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, I see Konoha as a mix of vigilante and thief guild/crime court- they are territorial and protective of their home though which means that they are generally seen as heroes in their town even if they are not as happily viewed (mainly due to them taking the 'grey' jobs in other towns).
> 
> Why it's called "The Pilot"…. I watched a lot of T.V. when the idea was born.


End file.
